


Hugs and kisses

by Bonnie131313, merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Ficlet, Hugs, Illustrations, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, M/M, pens & markers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie131313/pseuds/Bonnie131313, https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: Edited on 16 Dec 2018: Random Rinch doodles formulated to illustration series and ficlets inspired by these drawings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edited on 16 Dec 2018: I'm honoured to add here some lovely ficlets (check out chapters 6, 7 and 9!) by Bonnie131313 (firstly posted on tumblr, but may be not available there after 17 Dec 2018). I hope you enjoy them as much I did!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

When he had realized that there might be times when he or his agent might need to sleep at the library, Harold Finch had gone out and bought a bed.  He had thought carefully about what might be required, his bad back and neck required special considerations and there was always the possibility his agent could be hurt sometime.  Finch had taken all of that into account and had been very pleased with his purchase.

He had never considered that there might come a day when he and his agent might want to share that bed.

Perhaps a twin size was not the best idea.  Not that Mr. Reese had even blinked.  Harold had always known that John was very good at making do with whatever was on hand, but the former agent had outdone himself.

Harold gives a happy sigh, cuddles close and rubs his cheek against John’s chest.  A twin size bed is perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

It had never occurred to Harold to try and imagine what sort of lover John Reese might be.  The point was moot after all.  A man as beautiful as John Reese would never be interested in him. He wasn’t even sure John was attracted to men.  So, providing Mr. Reese did not slip up and reveal their mission to a lover or indulge in anything that might attract the wrong sort of attention, his sex life should be considered private.

It had turned out that John was indeed attracted to men, was actually interested in Harold and was in fact an extremely tender and passionate lover.  Harold was still somewhat dazed the next morning between good morning kisses, breakfast in bed and a very decadent shower.

He managed to pull his boxers on but, when he sat on the small chair to pull on his socks, John had knelt before him and offered, “Let me?”

Harold had handed him the socks, moaning when John lifted his foot to press a kiss to Harold’s instep before pulling the first sock on.  The action was repeated for the second, John’s big hands gently smoothing the fabric over Harold’s calf before standing.

Let me get your undershirt,” John had rumbled, moving to the pile of clothing Harold had laid out.

“John?”

“Yes, Harold?”  John laid a light hand on his shoulder from behind and bend down to look into Harold’s face.

“Thank you.”

John’s fervent kiss made Harold groan as did John’s teasing little pinch of his nipple.

“My pleasure, Harold, my pleasure.”


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9

John needs less sleep than Harold.  He can easily get by with just six hours or even five if he can grab a few catnaps during the day.  Harold can cope with less than his preferred eight hours, but he gets cranky if he has to do it too often.  

The last few days had been bad.  John and Harold had spent their days running around, trying to stay ahead of things.  Today’s number, however, had ended up being easy. Less than an hour after getting the number, John had managed to wrap everything up.

“Come on,” He’d urged Harold who seemed inclined to linger at the Library.

The safe house is just another anonymous apartment, clean and impersonal. Still, the bag of Thai food had filled the kitchen, the hot shower had filled the bathroom and sex had filled the bedroom with warmth and comfort.

John smiles, happy to lounge on the big bed with Harold sleeping beside him. He may not need as much sleep as Harold but there is nothing better than watching his lover sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

> In this series I experimented with mixing marker (coloured areas) and ink drawing techniques (black contours, painted background). Tried to use colours for shading (like I usually do with markers), but blending colours didn't work too well with these particular pens, so a lot of white is used for emergency (note for self - try again with different markers). Charaters are intentionally sketchy (mostly), main focus is on poses and visual contrast between soft colours and rough black contours and black abstract background.  
> Used tools: sakura pigma brush pens (black, different nibs), sakura koi coloring brush pens (sets of skin and grey tones), white posca brush tip marker pen. Edited with photo editor for smoother result. Format: my smaller sketchbook, about 16x25 cm


End file.
